Bound by the Walls
by animallover0109
Summary: AU: Bella is forced to be the Volturi's assasin. When she is sent to kill the Cullens, she instead finds herself falling in love with Edward. But with time slipping past, and her life also on the line, can she bring herself 2 kill them? R&R. chpt 2 now up
1. Almost Free

AN: Hey everybody! Another new story! So this story has been bouncing around in my head for a LONG time now, and I decided I would finally post it for you guys. Anyways… I have homecoming this weekend, and school is crappy, and teachers give too much homework. SO I'll update the first chance I get. Please review! It would really make my day.

Disclaimer: I own only the idea… as far as I know.

Chapter 1: Almost Free

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I'm 16 for eternity. I was changed 14 years ago, and for 14 years I have been bound to this castle and to the people who call it home. Volterra is what the city is called, but I just call it a prison.

The Volturi found me mere days after I was changed. They told me some random stuff, all of it false, in order to make me work with them for 15 years. Aro was excited… he had a new pet. Once they had me safe within their walls did they tell me what my job was to be; assassin.

I was horrified, but they threatened to kill me if I didn't do what they told me to. So I reluctantly did as I was told, killing more than 100 vampires in the time they had trapped me here… I had lost count at 155. Now I'm heading down to what I call the throne room so that they can give me my last task.

"Ah Isabella!" Aro's overly cheery voice greeted me.

"Aro," I acknowledged unenthusiastically.

"So Isabella, are you ready for your final task?"

"Of course," I muttered. He didn't notice the sarcasm in my voice.

"For this task you will be headed to Forks, Washington. There is a rather large group of vampires there that are starting to become a threat to us. Their numbers have risen to 7, and we believe that they will continue to add to their coven. We need you to kill them all, but please be careful Isabella. They are sure to be hostile. Take it slow."

I nodded with dread in my heart. I had to kill 7 of them? It was usually just one or two at a time. "I understand Aro."

"Alright then Isabella. Here is your plane ticket; you will be leaving in the morning. Make sure you are ready to leave at 4 am sharp. Heidi will come to get you."

"Thank you Aro," I said obediently. _As if I'd ever be thankful to anything you did._

I threw all of my clothes into a suitcase that I brought with me every time they sent me on a new task. I waited anxiously for morning to come. Though I really didn't want to be killing a large coven, I didn't have a choice in the matter. I was however getting out of the walls of Volterra, and away from the ever watching eyes. The guards here didn't like me at all, because I was Aro's favorite. They all waited for me to make a wrong move so that they would have a reason to kill me.

To their disappointment I never did. But now the guard was jubilant, Aro's favorite pet was almost out of the castle. Pretty soon Aro would have to pick a new one. Jane was the most likely to be the new favorite because he had always had a soft spot for her. He felt that her power of hurting people with their minds was second best to my power; the ability to survive fire.

The very first time that Aro sent me one a 'job', the rogue vampire knew I was coming so he tried to set me on fire. When it didn't affect me at all, he was shocked. I had reluctantly killed him and returned to Aro. My mind also had some sort of shield around it, and I could lift it when I really wanted to. Ever since that first task, I was Aro's favorite and I was frequently sent out on jobs that were dangerous, and all involved me killing others.

My door creaked open and pulled me from my reminiscing. Heidi poked her head in; she was one of the only nice vampires around here, and the only one that I could trust. "Hey Bella," she said as she smiled. "Time to go." I jumped from my bed and hastily grabbed my suitcase. Bouncing happily, I followed her out to the waiting car that would take me away from this prison. Heidi hugged me briefly before I slid into the car.

"Bye Bella." As soon as she released me from the hug, I slid into the back of the dark, tinted car and let the driver take me to the airport. I smiled slightly. Almost free.

* * *

AN: So what do you think? Good start? Please review!! PLEZ??

By the way... i need your help. I have no idea what to name this story and this title doesnt really fit. Any suggestions would be welcomed. If you would like to help but need more from the story, leave it in a review and i'll send you a part from the story that needs to be written. Thanks!


	2. Damn You Aro

AN: Um… opps? It's been a REALLY long time since I've updated, but I do have a reason. After homecoming (the last time I posted a chapter for this) a 'friend' started to treat me like crap. That led me to the conclusion that she was using me the whole time. So then it just kept spiraling out of control. Even now, 6 months later, I'm still dealing with this… heck 2 days ago her mother felt the need to call me while I was at school and leave a message at the home phone. This whole ordeal has messed with me so much that it's been difficult for me to update some of my stories that I started at the beginning of the whole mess. *Sigh* And then there was homework, soccer games, and other stuff all piled on top. Fun right? Well none of you want to hear that so I'll shut up and give you your chapter.

Chapter 2: Damn You Aro

As soon as the plane landed in Port Angeles I was striding down the aisle, grateful to get away from all of the stupid humans. The guy next to me on the flight kept trying to hit on me. Ewwwww.

I grabbed my 4 suitcases easily and continued out of the airport, quickly finding the car that Aro had sent over for me quite a while ago. Throwing the suitcases easily into the trunk, I sighed. What good was freedom if I had to kill vampires to get it? From all of the information Aro had given me on the Cullens, it seemed more like I was killing for Aro's jealousy than because of a threat.

Aro was jealous of the bond that Carlisle had formed with his coven, one so much stronger than the fear and the power that bound the Volturi guard together. Carlisle Cullen's family was inseparable. Aro badly wanted the mind reader and the one who could see the future, along with her mate that could feel and manipulate emotions.

I contemplated this further, becoming more and more intrigued by this coven that was considered a family. I had been despised at Volterra by so many because my irregular diet that Aro couldn't 'fix'. Human blood was repulsive, and no amount of torture could make me take a human's life for no reason.

Damn Aro, I thought bitterly. I wasn't like the rest of the Volturi guard that jumped at the chance to kill at every opportunity. But he knew that I could lift the mental shield that barricaded my mind, he had beaten me until I could. So many threats had been thrown at me, and so many punishments that I had no choice but to lift the barricade from my mind every time I returned to the Volturi; Aro's way of making sure that I killed the victims that I was sent after.

I pulled up to my new, temporary house that Aro had bought so that I would be able to interact with the Cullens. School, I thought and shuddered. Aro had the nerve to sign me up for school so that I could 'keep my eye on the Cullens' nearly all the time. Then again, maybe high school would help me pass the endless time ahead of me and temporarily distract me from the task at hand.

As soon as I was done unloading and unpacking all of my things, I headed out for a quick hunt. As I slipped soundlessly through the dark forest, I was hit with the strong scent of another vampire. I nearly stumbled in shock, but instead slowed my pace to a walk, wondering whether or not this was one of the Cullens. I didn't have to wait long.

I was hit from the right and a large crash echoed through the forest. I was pinned to the ground for a moment before my Volturi training kicked in and I flung him off easily. He landed in the crouch and I got my first look at him. It was a LARGE male vampire, even larger than Felix.

The brown hair on his head was wild, sticking out in numerous directions with leaves and twigs stuck in it. A blonde vampire emerged behind him. Her beauty was obvious in the way she held herself, and in the long blonde hair that hung well past her shoulders.

She too slipped into a crouch though I hopped up from the ground and stood straight, in a less aggressive posture than the ones that they had taken. They both straightened slightly when they noticed that though my eyes were relatively dark, they were tinged with the same topaz as their own eyes.

"Who are you?" The blonde asked her voice slightly vicious.

"Isabella Swan," I said, using my long lost last name. "And you?" I asked politely though I already had a pretty good idea of who they were.

"Rosalie and Emmett Cullen," she replied warily.

"It's nice to meet you. I've never met others like me before," I said. True… I hadn't. But I did know of both their coven and the coven that lived up in Alaska.

The male, Emmett, seemed to think that I was okay. "We only know of one other coven. There are 5 others in our coven. Well… the coven we're a part of."

"Really?" I let my eyes open in shock though I already knew that bit of information.

"Yes," Emmett said slowly. Then his eyes lit up as he came up with an idea. "Would you like to come back to our house and meet the rest?"

"Sure!" I replied enthusiastically though in truth I was dreading meeting all of the people that I was supposed to kill. After I quickly caught a deer to satiate my thirst temporarily, we headed towards the Cullen's household.

The house was extremely large, more of a mansion. With as long as this coven had been around, they probably had a bunch of houses around the country.

As we entered the house, I saw 5 vampires sitting patiently on the couch. "BELLA!" Alice said while jumping off the couch. Damn it, I already knew their names because of Aro. Couldn't I do anything normally anymore?

"Um… hi?" I said uncertainly as she hugged me. Why did I have to kill her eventually? She was so nice… though she was slightly creepy.

"Alive, don't scare her away!" The mother figure reprimanded her. That must be Esme. Alice laughed but released me anyways.

The oldest male, Carlisle, stepped closer towards me and held out his hand. I shook it politely. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is Esme, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Rosalie and Emmett whom you've already met."

The only thing that I could think of that moment was this: Damn you Aro.

---

AN: So there you go! It's long! YIPPEE!! Wow that took forever to type. Please review! I promise I'll try to be better about updating.


	3. Maybe coming back?

Okay guys….I know that it's been forever and I'm really sorry for that. Long story short, my life was falling apart completely for a while and I've only really gotten it back since may or so. And now I can't seem to come up with where I need any of these remaining stories to go. So…I'm welcoming any suggestions on where these stories so go. Any bit of help is much appreciated.

Also, I am in need of some betas for when I get my stories going again.

Leave suggestions/comments in either a review or a private message. Thank you! :)

~animallover0109~


End file.
